Hundiéndome
by shinobu-k
Summary: Vincent guarda un secreto inconfesable... Amar a quien no se debe es dificil y lo sabe... Bueno... Un fic dedicado a mi amiga Ede por su cumple Felicidadeeesss


**¡Hola! Un fic romántico dedicado a mi amiga Ede que le encanta esta pareja.**

**Por supuesto estos personajes no son mios, ni gano nada... El fic es slash por lo cual se deduce, que, en efecto, el fic es mio y no de Square jujuu.**

**He puesto con comillas los diálogos, porque la leche esta no admite bien los guiones, no se porque... **

**Bueno, ojala os guste y... eso, si os gusta, pues dejad un comentario (no cuesta na XD)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hundiéndome**

_Now i will tell you what i've done for you / Voy a contarte lo que he hecho por ti  
50 thousand tears i've cried /las cincuenta mil lágrimas que he llorado  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you /gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti  
and you still won't hear me /y aún no quieres oirme._

Se palpó el labio. Aún seguia sangrando. Se levantó. No podia dejar que se saliera con la suya. De ninguna manera. Quizá los demás le estuvieran esperando. Con el puño se secó la sangre de la boca. Habia empezado a llover muy fuerte.

"¿Qué he de hacer...? Sephiroth…"

Se movió más por inercia que por animos. Caminó hasta salir de alli. Entró en otra sala. Unos árboles se retorcian de forma extraña por toda la estancia, formando una especie de pequeñas isletas en medio de un lago, en el que algunas raices se hundian, de forma profunda y ahogada. Igual que se sentia él ahora.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir con Cloud. Pero no, como se habia empeñado en ir él solo… Alli estaba. Pateado y humillado por el hombre al que buscaban. El loco que intentaba destruir el mundo...

Se apoyó en uno de los troncos, intentando normalizar la respiración antes de seguir.

"¿Cansado? No aguantas nada"– su voz, filtrándose dolorosamente en su oido, su mano posada débilmente en el cuello, un escalofrio recorriéndole la espalda – "Podria estrujarte en cuello con una sola mano… ¿Crees que eres capaz de matarme… A MI... papá...?"

"¡Cállate¡Te he dicho que no soy... tu padre¡Hojo¿Entiendes? Ese a quien tanto desprecias... Ya te lo he dicho antes..."

"¡Cállate tu! Parece que te gusta el dolor… No vuelvas a decir que ese asqueroso humano es mi padre... Me gusta más pensar que un monstruo como tu lo es… Te pareces a mi… Yo tambien, despues de todo… Yo también soy un monstruo... Como tú..."

_don't want your hand this time i'll save myself / No necesito tu ayuda esta vez me voy a salvar  
maybe i'll wake up for once / Quizás me despierte por vez primera  
not tormented daily defeated by you / sin tormentos diarios, vencido por ti  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom / justo cuando pense que iba a tocar fondo  
i'm dying again /estoy muriendo otra vez_

"¡Yo no soy como tu¡NO SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO!"

"Eres muy atrevido… sabiendo que estoy apretando mis dedos en tu cuello… ¿te atreves a insultarme…? Pero… mejor lo dejo... No mereces la pena... Das asco... Monstruo" – escupió las palabras con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, con todo el odio que sentia su corazón…

Le soltó. Vincent trastabilló y tosió varias veces. Se volvió hacia él. Era hora de enfrentarle. No queria que Cloud y los demás se metieran. Era un asunto personal... Queria pagar él mismo por sus pecados. Dejarlos atrás, destruyendo al causante de todo…  
Demasiado odio... demasiado rencor... demasiado...

"Te equivocas. No soy un monstruo. Soy lo que tu padre hizo de mi… Yo solo queria proteger a Lucrecia de sus sucios planes... Solo queria proteger a la mujer a la que amaba… Pero no se porque te hablo de esto… Tú… no entiendes lo que es el amor... Eres tu... Tu eres el verdadero monstruo... Sephiroth... Mi pecado..."

"Ja. Tiene gracia. Ahora eres tú el que reconoces que amabas a mi madre… ¿Deberia seguir pensando que ese asqueroso cientifico es mi padre…?"

"Piensa lo que quieras… Pero dejame acabar… Quiero que sepas más cosas... antes de morir…"

_I'm going under /Me hundo  
drowning in you / ahogándome en ti  
i'm falling forever / caigo para siempre  
i've got to break through / necesito escapar  
I'm going under / me hundo_

Sephiroth rió y se aproximó hasta él, pero Vincent retrocedió.

"No se te ocurra. Sé luchar mejor de lo que crees. Antes me has pillado desprevenido... Pero no pienso volver a bajar la guardia" – señaló, apuntándole con la pistola. Otra vez aquella sonrisa que tanto le desesperaba.

Las gotas de lluvia escurriendose por todo su cuerpo. Sus pupilas fijas en él. Si no paraba pronto, si no terminaba pronto con todo, se volveria loco… Y diria cosas estupidas…

"Sephiroth… Sephiroth…" - repitió, casi en un gemido, un gemido ahogado por las lágrimas… - "Dime porque… Dime la verdad… Quiero saber… Por que haces esto..."

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies / Ocultando y cambiando la verdad y las mentiras  
so i don't know what's real and what's not / asi no se que es real y que no  
always confusing the thoughts in my head / siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza  
so i can't trust myself anymore / asi que no puedo confiar más en mi  
i'm dying again / estoy muriendo otra vez_

"¿Quieres saber… el por que…?" – sonrió y de un solo movimiento, tuvo la muñeca de Vincent en su mano – "Te lo diré. Mereces saberlo… Sólo tú, Vincent Valentine... Odio a los humanos... Os odio... Odio a mi madre y te odio a ti, os odio por haberme dado la vida... Por eso voy a destruiros… ¡Voy a destruiros¡Voy a devolveros el dolor que me habeis provocado cuando me creasteis!"

"Es culpa mia…" - admitió, tapándose la cara con las manos. No podia soportar que Sephirot le viera llorar – "Eres mi pecado… Por eso… Debo matarte… Aunque me duela... Aunque me duela más que arrancar mi propia vida... Ojala... Yo pudiera morir... Ojala pudiera morir para pagar el daño que ha causado... ¡Maldito Hojo! Ojala pudiera… sentir la mitad de la rabia y del odio que acarreas en tu alma..."

_I'm going under / Me hundo  
drowning in you / ahogándome en ti  
i'm falling forever / caigo para siempre  
i've got to break through / necesito escapar_

"Quiero redimir mis pecados... Sólo quiero… Ojala pudiera… dejar de amarte... Quisiera poder librarte de ese dolor, Sephirot… Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti… Algo más que amarte... amarte desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre..."

"¿Qué… estás…¿De que estás…hablando...?"

"Hablo de amor... Hablo de haberte amado aún antes de haberte visto… Cuando crecias en el vientre de Lucrecia… Deseaba verte, cuidar de ti… Que me quisieras, aunque no fuera tu padre… Comprendo que no puedas entender lo que siento... Sé que solo puedes sentir odio, y con razón, solo odio por haber expermentando contigo cuando aún no habias nacido… Somos unos malditos… Sólo somos humanos… Creiamos... que podriamos hacer avanzar la ciencia... Y no pensamos en los sacrificios que eso traeria... Siempre… es nuestro defecto… siempre creemos que somos mejores que la naturaleza… por eso intentamos modificarla… por eso luchamos contra ella… por eso hacemos atrocidades como crear humanos artificiales… pero igual de hermosos que uno real… Sephiroth… El más hermoso de los humanos…" - sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, los labios de Vincent alcanzaron los suyos con suavidad, tirando ligeramente de ellos para separarlos. El salado de las lágrimas del hombre se mezclaba en su boca con la tibieza dulce de la saliva – "El ser más hermoso jamás creado" – susurró, acariciándole un mechón de pelo, para despues besarlo e impregnar sus sentidos de aquel cálido aroma – "Haz lo que tengas que hacer… Nosotros…"

Se apartó y empezó a andar. Sephiroth no dijo nada. No se movió durante unos segundos. Observó como el hombre caminaba tranquilamente a la salida, saltando ágilmente sobre las enredadas raices.

"Perdónanos… Perdóname… Sephiroth..." – pronunció en apenas un susurró, antes de marcharse, sin mirar atrás. Era mejor asi. No queria hacerse más daño.

_So go on and scream / Asi que sigue y grita  
scream at me i'm so far away / grítame, estoy tan lejos  
i won't be broken again / no voy a volver a flaquear  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under / necesito respirar, no puedo seguir hundiéndome  
i'm dying again / me estoy muriendo otra vez_

Se reencontró con Cloud y los demás, a los que mintió diciendo que no habia visto a nadie… menos a Sephiroth… Mintió a todos, sonrió, comentando las ganas que tenia de derrotarle, de terminar por fin con eso… Se guardó todo el dolor en su corazón, se tragó las lágrimas más amargas que hubiera deseado llorar cuando le vio transformarse frente a ellos… cuando le derrotaron entre todos… Cuando Cloud susurró que aún le oia…

Tifa le impidió saltar él tambien al fondo del abismo... Y justo cuando se asomó, vió aquella escena que tanto habia temido… Su sangre derramándose por su frente… la más hermosa blanca frente jamás creada, teñida de un rojizo muerte…

Sostuvo muy fuerte la mano de la chica y lloró. Lloró deseando ser perdonado. Lloró como nunca habia llorado jamás. Lloró por él, ya que sabia que él no podia hacerlo…

_I'm going under / Me hundo  
drowning in you / ahogándome en ti  
i'm falling forever / caigo para siempre  
i've got to break through / necesito escapar  
I'm going under / Me hundo_

"Perdóname…" - cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad… - "perdóname… por haberte amado tanto…"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que la tradu este bien (más o menos -.-U)  
Es la canción Going Under de Evanescence ( la verdad que si se oye mientras la cancion, queda mas interesante jeje )**

**Es mi primer fic de Final Fantasy... pero no creo que sea el último...  
Nos vemoss  
Shinobita**


End file.
